Non-volatile memory is utilized in a variety of devices, such as televisions, mobile devices, and computer memory, to store information. One-time programmable (OTP) memory devices have been employed, for example using a floating gate as a storage medium, since they require no additional mask and therefore have minimal cost. However, OTP cells require a large footprint due to gate-to-gate limitations and overlay tolerance, and allow for only a single programming, such that device updates are not possible. An example of an MTP memory uses merged nitride spacers as a storage medium. This structure requires no additional mask, allows for multiple programming, and has minimal cost, but requires a large footprint due to the addition of a select transistor. For a more compact structure, a split-gate memory has been employed, which allows for multiple programming and has a small footprint, but it requires an additional mask for a control gate, which complicates the manufacture thereof and increases cost. Thus, traditional memory devices require additional masks for fabrication, have a high cost of production, require a large footprint, and/or are limited to a single-time programming, thereby limiting the size, cost, and manufacturability of fabricated products employing the memory devices, particularly in low cost, small size products, such as portable electronics.
A need therefore exists for methodology enabling fabrication of low cost MTP memory requiring no or minimal additional mask and having a small footprint, and the resulting device.